This invention relates to a pair of shoulder strap harnesses for forming a device which is particularly suited for use in lifting and transporting heavy items. More particularly this invention relates to two shoulder strap harnesses, each harness comprising a pair of padded flexible loops disposed to be mounted over the shoulders of each of two individuals, with the two harnesses being interconnected by a flexible load bearing strap section. Even more particularly, one harness is disposed to be adjustably connected to the load bearing strap section so that the distance between the two harnesses can be adjusted to handle loads of different sizes.
There are currently available in the marketplace numerous so-called load bearing harnesses disposed to be removably mounted on the shoulders of an individual and to assist the individual in carrying various loads, for example carrying backpacks, child-supporting harnesses in addition to golf bag, surfboard, holster and archery bow supporting harnesses. Also, of course, harnesses for animals have been available for use in having the animals assist in hauling very heavy or mobile weights.
However, as noted above, most load-bearing harnesses for individuals have been designed to assist a respective individual in bearing on his or her body a particular load that is to be carried or moved. Missing, however, is an effort to interconnect the harnesses of two individuals so that the two in turn may cooperate with each other in order to lift and move items that would be too heavy for one individual to lift or move alone.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a pair of improved shoulder harnesses disposed to be releasably connected one to the other by an intervening, flexible, generally strap-shaped load-bearing section that extends between the harnesses.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel shoulder harness lifting device made from a pair of elongate flexible straps having shoulder-engaging loops formed on opposite ends thereof, and having load-bearing central sections thereof releasably interconnecting and adjustably separating the loops of one strap from the loops of the other strap.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved shoulder harness lifting device of the type described wherein the overall length of the load bearing sections of the straps can be readily adjusted.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent hereinafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
A first shoulder strap harness is made from a first elongate, flexible strap having shoulder engagable loops formed on opposite ends thereof and connected by an elongate load bearing section of the strap. A second harness is made from a longer, flexible strap having similar loops formed on opposite ends thereof and connected by a load bearing section longer than that of the first strap, and having therein a plurality of spaced openings. In use, one end of the first strap is inserted slidably through one of the openings in the second strap, depending on the size of the load to be lifted, after which the loops of the two straps are inserted over the shoulders of two people who are to lift a load, and with the load bearing sections of the straps positioned beneath the load.